Imperial Cult
The Imperial Cult is a religious organization devoted to worshiping the Nine Divines, including the former emperor Tiber Septim also known as Talos. The Imperial Cult, as a missionary organization, focuses its activities on the remote provinces of the Empire, such as Morrowind.For my Gods and Emperor It is closely connected to the Empire, as in it the Divine Plan becomes manifest. The Emperor, as the defender of the faith, is the Head of the Imperial Cult. Activities Alms for the poor The Imperial Cult raises alms from members and sympathizers for various projects, many, though not all of them, for the benefit of the poor. — Dialogue with Iulus Truptor Most of the good work done by the cult depends on these gifts. Lay members of the cult can earn higher regard and ranks by raising alms for the poor as almoner. — Dialogue with Synnolian Tunifus All almoner's quests are given by Iulus Truptor in the Imperial Chapel in Ebonheart. Faction The Imperial Cult is a joinable faction in . The center of the organization on Vvardenfell is in the Imperial Chapel, behind the Ebonheart castle. Doctrines Members of the Imperial Cult believe in the Nine Divines. The Nine Divines serve the Imperial Cult members as model for their own lives. They also believe in and preach the Nine Virtues; Humility, Inspiration, Piety, Work, Compassion, Justice, Learning, Ambition, and Civility. Quests Ranks The members of the Imperial Cult are organized in ten different ranks. They are the following, listed from lowest rank to highest rank: #Layman #Novice #Initiate #Acolyte #Adept #Disciple #Oracle #Invoker #Theurgist #Primate Upon achieving certain ranks, rewards are given, with members of the Cult stating: "You have shown yourself to be a loyal and diligent member of the Imperial cult, . As a token of our appreciation, here is a little gift that may make your labors a little easier. And please remember: check your advancement in our ranks regularly." Locations Vvardenfell The Imperial Cult is a foreign organization on Morrowind's largest island Vvardenfell, and their chapels are all closely associated with the Imperial Legion. Facilities of the cult can be found at the following locations: *Fort Buckmoth, near Ald'ruhn *Fort Moonmoth, near Balmora *Fort Pelagiad in Pelagiad *Fort Darius in Gnisis *Wolverine Hall in Sadrith Mora *Vivec, Foreign Quarter *Imperial Chapel in Ebonheart Morrowind *Mournhold's Royal Palace Healing altar All the Cult Shrines have an altar at which the Nerevarine can pray for healing. Non-members must pay 25 drakes for the privilege, while members below the rank of Initiate must pay 10 drakes; there is no fee for higher-ranked members. Once any fee is paid, the Nerevarine is given the choice of curing a disease, curing blight, curing poison or restoring attributes. Members *Lauravenya *Urjorad *Processus Vitellius *Cocistian Quaspus *Olquar *Segunivus Mantedius *Syloria Siruliulus *Olumba gro-Boglar *Ruccia Conician *Frik *Iulus Truptor *Kaye *Lalatia Varian *Sarmosia Vant *Sauleius Cullian *Synnolian Tunifus *Lassinia Mussillius *Jeleen *Chaplain Ogrul *Pallia Ceno *Crulius Pontanian *Naspis Apinia *Peragon *Somutis Vunnis *Crito Olcinius *Jon Hawker *Ygfa *Adusamsi Assurnarairan *Aunius Autrus *Scelian Plebo *Jocien Ancois *Mirisa Trivia *The Imperial Cult is most likely named after the real life mystery cult in Ancient Rome, dedicated to the worship of "Divus Augustus," Emperor Augustus in deified form, just as Tamriel's Imperial Cult worships Talos, a deified emperor, as one of their gods. Appearances * de:Kaiserlicher Kult es:Culto imperial fr:Culte Impérial it:Culto Imperiale ru:Имперский культ Category:Cults Category:Imperial Factions Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Lore: Factions